Tout a commencé par un accident de vélo
by NoodleGleek
Summary: Blaine est populaire au lycée McKinley, a une fâcheuse tendance à être en retard et entretient une rivalité avec Santana. Mais lorsqu'il renverse un garçon aux yeux bleus qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, tout se précipite...


**Heey ! Bon, ceci est mon premier O.S. Il porte sur l'amitié Blaintana, et la chanson « Skinny Love » de Birdy. Fic entièrement dédiée à Brittana et Klaine, donc les homophobes prennent la porte ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout, SURTOUT, laissez une petite review, s'il vous plaît… ? Sinon je vais me sentir seule et abandonnée :yeux de chien battu:**

**Bonne lecture ! Noodle.**

* * *

_« Bonjour._

_Je sais… Je pourrais sûrement faire mieux, comme début. Ou peut-être pas._

_Il paraît qu'il faut que je me présente (j'ai vu ça dans des films et des livres)... Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, j'ai seize ans et je suis au lycée McKinley ; cela suffira amplement pour la présentation._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que ce journal –ou quelque soit le nom de ce truc- est destiné à être édité un jour, avec un titre du genre « Les pensées de Blaine Anderson »… Je n'espère pas je risque d'écrire des choses un peu… personnelles._

_Bref. Il faut commencer par quelque chose, je vais commencer par mes ennemis. Ma plus grande et unique ennemie : Santana Lopez._

_Cette fille porte bien son nom : Satan, camouflé en une latino cheerlader. Tout le monde au lycée connaît notre rivalité et surveille nos faits et gestes pour savoir qui gagnera la guerre. Après tout, deux populaires qui se battent, c'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Cher journal, Santana Lopez est une pétasse ; excuse-moi pour mon langage, mais il faut bien appeler un chat un chat._ »

Blaine referma le journal qu'il venait de débuter et se leva puis jeta son sac sur son dos. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée ; Blaine ne souhaitait que deux choses, être avec Quinn et ne pas tomber avec Santana. Quinn Fabray était une jolie punk aux mèches roses, ancienne capitaine des Cheerladers. Blaine avait commencé à être ami avec elle depuis la primaire, et il était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné après sa grossesse accidentelle. Elle avait retrouvé Puck –celui qui l'avait mise en enceinte-, mais Blaine et elle étaient véritablement meilleurs amis. A l'époque où elle était encore cheerlader, elle fréquentait Santana mais ne participait pas à ses mauvais coups –heureusement.

Le bouclé ferma la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied, passa par la cuisine pour attraper un cookie à la nougatine qu'il fourra dans sa bouche puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour aller au lycée. Le brun se hâta dans le garage avant de faire glisser son vélo dehors précipitamment, le cookie toujours coincé entre ses dents. Il l'enfourcha rapidement et prit une bouchée du gâteau il appuya avec force sur les pédales, et entendait d'avance la voix mélodieuse de Quinn lui lancer : « Déjà en retard, dès le premier jour ? Tu ne changeras jamais. ». Il prit une autre bouchée du biscuit, et ne fit pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui il percuta alors violemment quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Blaine se releva hâtivement, sifflant lorsque sa jambe lui lança, et entendit un gémissement plaintif à sa droite. Et merde, il serait vraiment en retard ce matin.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il en s'agenouillant près du mec qu'il venait de renverser.

- Ma hanche… gémit-il.

- Tu as mal à la hanche ? C'est là que j'ai du te percuter… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Blaine, confus.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, balbutia l'autre garçon.

Il tenta de se relever mais posa tout de suite la main sur sa hanche en émettant un gémissement brisé et s'effondra de nouveau.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien, visiblement, soupira Blaine. Je ne peux pas t'amener à l'hôpital avec mon vélo, je vais appeler une ambulance.

- Merci, souffla le garçon.

- C'est normal, c'est moi qui t'ai renversé ! Attends, ça sonne.

Il demanda une ambulance et expliqua la situation ainsi que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon et prit un peu plus de temps pour l'observer. Il avait des cheveux châtains, et était très pâle : sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Il était plutôt mince, et habillé d'un jean assez serré, d'un tee-shirt blanc et de Converses.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demanda Blaine.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et Blaine eut le souffle coupé : ils étaient absolument magnifiques. Bleus comme l'océan, si bleus qu'il pouvait s'y perdre.

- Kurt, répondit l'autre doucement, le tirant de sa contemplation, la main toujours sur la hanche. Kurt Hummel.

- Je suis Blaine Anderson, se présenta le bouclé. Enchanté, mais j'aurais voulu te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, grimaça-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le châtain laissa échapper un petit rire, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire au doux bruit que celui-ci faisait. Tout en ce Kurt lui évoquait un ange : son rire, ses yeux, son teint si délicat, ses traits si fins… Kurt tenta de s'asseoir, serra les dents en tenant sa hanche et finalement réussit à se mettre en position assise. Blaine écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apercevant son jean déchiré au genou et celui-ci en sang. Kurt parut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas seulement été blessé à la hanche mais également sur tout le côté qui avait supporté la collision avec le bitume. Le garçon grimaça, et Blaine se sentit affreusement coupable. Il avait blessé un ange ! L'ambulance arriva derrière eux et des infirmiers soulevèrent Kurt puis le posèrent sur une civière. Un autre infirmier s'agenouilla près de Blaine, et lui demanda rapidement s'il avait mal quelque part. Après quelques questions, l'homme décida d'emmener Blaine à l'hôpital pour un rapide examen de vérification pour sa jambe. Une fois à l'hôpital, en attendant le médecin dans la salle de consultation, il sortit rapidement son portable qui lui afficha cinq messages non lus, quatre de Quinn et un de Puck.

- _Où es-tu ? Je ne vois pas ta tignasse bouclée au milieu de tous ces ploucs…_ – Quinn.

- _Eh, le Nain ! Quinny s'inquiète pour toi, elle est invivable. Rapplique en vitesse !_ – Puck.

- _Blainey ! Tu vas m'inquiéter si tu ne réponds pas à ce texto…_ – Quinn.

- _Oh mon dieu, il ne répond pas. Ça y'est, je m'inquiète. Blainey ! Réponds s'il te plaît ! _– Quinn.

- _Blaaaaaaaineeeeey ! Quand tu seras de retour, je te tuerais. Mais ramène-toi_ ! – Quinn.

Blaine ricana en parcourant les messages. Il avait vraiment des amis en or. Un sourire aux lèvres, il rédigea une réponse.

_- Je suis à l'hôpital. Non, Quinny, ne quitte pas les cours, je vais bien. J'ai juste percuté un mec alors que je mangeais un cookie sur mon vélo en essayant de ne pas arriver en retard… Il a l'air blessé plus gravement, par contre. D'après ce que j'ai vu, sa hanche est touchée, et tout le côté qui a touché la route est éraflé… Je me sens un peu con, mais bon. Rassure Puck aussi, j'arrive dès que je sors de là. _– Blaine.

La réponse arriva aussitôt.

- _Mais c'est fou, jamais tu n'arriveras à l'heure ! Les réveils existent, tu sais. Ce n'est pas cher, et c'est pratique. Toi et ton amour pour les cookies… Ça te tuera un jour. Oh, le pauvre… Il va bien, quand même ? Ok, c'est fait. Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il a lu que tu étais à l'hôpital, c'était à mourir ! Là il est vexé._ – Quinn.

- _Un jour peut-être... J'en doute. Ça fait partie de moi, Quinny, tu comprends ? Je sais. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, de ces choses qu'on appelle réveils, mais… J'AIME les cookies ! Je n'ai pas revu Kurt -il s'appelle comme ça-, je ne sais pas comment il va… J'aurais aimé être là pour voir la tête de Pucky ! Console-le Quinny. Je te laisse, le médecin est là._ – Blaine.

Blaine rangea son portable dans sa poche, et observa l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Des lunettes à monture écaille lui mangeaient le visage, il avait les tempes légèrement grisonnantes et était assez grand et mince. Il commença à examiner sa jambe, à taper dessus avec un petit marteau, enfin bref, à faire ce que les médecins font…

- Comment va Kurt ? s'inquiéta le bouclé.

- Kurt ? Le garçon qui était avec vous ? Il n'est pas en très bon état, soupira le médecin. Si j'appuie là… ?

Blaine grimaça à la pression et le médecin nota quelque chose.

- Sa hanche n'est pas trop abimée ? continua Blaine.

- Sa hanche ? Oui, elle est en mauvais état, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Son dos et ses épaules ne sont pas mieux. Ils sont tuméfiés de bleus et d'hématomes.

Le bouclé haussa un sourcil. Le dos ? Les épaules ? Le châtain n'avait atterri sur aucune de ses parties lors de sa chute…

- Je vais devoir faire une radio de vérification, suivez-moi.

- Ok…

En sortant avec l'accord du médecin, il demanda à voir le garçon châtain, se sentant toujours aussi coupable. Entrant dans sa chambre, il le vit qui avait changé de pantalon et qui commençait à enfiler une veste. Blaine fut perplexe. N'était-il pas en mauvais état ?

- Hey, tu pars déjà ? fit le bouclé.

Le châtain sursauta puis se détendit quand il vit qui avait parlé.

- Oui, mais ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Ma belle-mère ne doit pas savoir que j'étais là, grimaça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Blaine. Qu'a-t-il de mal à être à l'hôpital ?

- Parle moins fort ! ordonna le garçon aux yeux bleus. Ma belle-mère est infirmière. Si je reste là trop longtemps, elle va le savoir, et le dire à mon père. Et il y aura _encore_ trop de questions, soupira Kurt.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et grimpa agilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Il faut que j'aille au lycée. Au revoir, Blaine ! C'était sympa de te rencontrer, lança-t-il avec un petit sourire avant de sauter dehors.

- Attends ! paniqua Blaine en se précipitant à la fenêtre. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Kurt se retourna et laissa échapper un gloussement.

- Nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'aurais pas sauté, autrement. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Dans quel lycée vas-tu ?

- McKinley, soupira Kurt.

- Moi aussi ! sourit Blaine. Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

- Non, je suis là depuis un an déjà. Mais je me fais discret, on va dire.

- Je vais t'accompagner, on va y aller ensemble. Je vais faucher mon vélo, tu viens ?

Ils parlèrent tout le chemin, Blaine pédalant au rythme des pas de Kurt. Un peu avant d'arriver, le bouclé posa la question qui le titillait depuis le début de la conversation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tant de blessures au dos et aux épaules ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? fit Kurt, le regard froid.

- Le médecin me l'a dit, répondit Blaine, légèrement déstabilisé par la réaction de Kurt.

- Je… balbutia Kurt en rougissant légèrement, mal à l'aise. On arrive au lycée ! Salut, Blaine.

- Salut… murmura Blaine, intrigué.

A son grand bonheur, il vit qu'il était dans la même classe que Puck et Quinn. Il continua de parcourir les noms qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, et son visage devint livide : Santana Lopez.

Et meeeeerde...

Il passa au nom suivant, et lut « Kurt Hummel ». Il esquissa un sourire. L'ange était dans sa classe ! Tout en se dirigeant vers son premier cours, il réfléchit.

Pourquoi appelait-il ce Kurt « ange » ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le voir sourire le rendait heureux ? Blaine était hétéro, et heureusement, car autrement, il perdrait beaucoup de sa popularité. Les gays n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés. Blaine n'avait rien contre eux… Mais la plupart des gens, surtout l'équipe de foot, si. Et même si aucune des filles ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu quand il s'était mis avec une d'elles, il était toujours hétéro.

Il frappa à la porte de son cours, et quand la voix de son professeur lui ordonna d'entrer, il vit Quinn et Puck au dernier rang, Santana au deuxième rang à côté de la cheerlader blonde un peu idiote qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle, et Kurt au premier rang à côté d'une noire plutôt imposante, mais jolie. Il alla se placer au fond avec Quinn et Puck, et essaya de suivre le cours. Santana le foudroya du regard, et il fit de même. La guerre continuait, visiblement…

Alors qu'il parlait avec Quinn et Puck dans les couloirs, il aperçut Kurt, en train de ranger son casier. Il esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux devinrent rapidement inquiets et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il le vit porter une main à sa hanche en grimaçant. Le bouclé se mordit doucement la lèvre, le sentiment de culpabilité se répandant une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. Quinn posa délicatement la main sur son épaule, et Blaine sursauta. Quinn faisait rarement preuve de douceur ou de tendresse au lycée.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quinny, sourit Blaine. Je me sens un peu coupable, c'est tout.

- C'est bon, tu l'as renversé, mais tu n'as pas fait exprès… Et tu es resté avec lui tout le temps après l'accident.

- Oui, c'est vrai… soupira Blaine.

Il jeta un regard vert noisette vers Kurt et écarquilla les yeux. La scène se déroula quasiment au ralenti : David Karofsky poussa brutalement Kurt contre les casiers, puis partit en riant. L'ange se laissa glisser contre les casiers, tremblant. Les bleus et les hématomes prirent tout leur sens : c'était à force de coups et de violences. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et se précipita vers le châtain avant de s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Kurt ? Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… Tu n'as pas vu ça, tout de même ? balbutia le châtain, les joues cramoisies.

- Si, j'ai vu, fit Blaine.

- Oh mon Dieu, soupira Kurt en enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux. Quelle honte…

- Quoi ?! s'écria Blaine. Mais ça ne va pas ? C'est Karofsky qui devrait avoir honte de te faire subir ça !

Le garçon leva des yeux humides vers lui, surpris.

- C'est… C'est vrai ? Tu ne me trouves pas pitoyable ?

- Pourquoi te trouverais-je pitoyable ? s'étonna Blaine, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Parce que… Je suis gay et tout le monde se fout de moi, me tape et me pousse contre des casiers, murmura Kurt, les joues brûlantes. Je pensais que tu allais me faire du mal, comme tous les élèves populaires…

Blaine ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes. Cet ange ne pouvait pas penser qu'il allait faire comme toutes ces brutes, si ? Il ne pouvait en aucune façon se résoudre à lui faire du mal, pas avec cette petite silhouette si fragile et ses yeux bleus si purs.

Kurt dut prendre son silence pour un rejet, car il se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant. Blaine voulut le rattraper, mais une voix féminine l'apostropha et le fit se figer. Pas elle, pas maintenant !

- Hey, le Hobbit !

- Satan, laisse-moi tranquille. Ce n'est pas le moment, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, là.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, se moqua la latino.

- Dégage, soupira Blaine de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il voulut poursuivre Kurt mais se figea de nouveau à la remarque acide de la latino :

- Alors, tu vas faire ton coming-out le Hobbit ? Avec face d'ange, je suppose.

Tous les gens présents dans le couloir écoutaient attentivement, avides de ragots sur la passionnante bataille entre Blaine et Santana.

- Je ne suis pas gay, Satan. Le fait que tu y assistes tant d'importance est étonnant… Il faudra que je demande ce que vous faîtes quand vous êtes seules à Brittany.

Il la laissa plantée en plein milieu du couloir sur cette phrase. Blaine chercha Kurt tant qu'il put, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se sentait encore plus mal, et la culpabilité nouait sa gorge. Il ne put lui parler de la journée, le châtain se débrouillant pour l'éviter. Ils se connaissaient seulement depuis ce matin et c'était déjà tellement compliqué…

A la fin des cours, Blaine rentra chez lui de très mauvaise humeur. Il rangea son vélo dans le garage puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, jeta son sac sur son bureau et s'affala sur son lit. Sa jambe le lançait toujours, mais c'était bien là le cadet de ses préoccupations. Il attrapa son journal et l'ouvrit.

« _Cher journal,_

_J'aurais du sortir quelque chose. Vraiment. Lui dire que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, que je n'étais pas comme ces brutes… Il a si peu confiance en lui, si peur de se dévoiler, que n'importe quelle petite erreur le fait s'enfuir. J'ai fait une erreur…_

_Tu dois te demander de qui je parle. Je parle de Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Notre rencontre a été… Particulière. Je l'ai percuté en vélo, en fait. Quand Santana a vu comment je me comportais avec lui, elle m'a traité de gay ; j'ai répliqué un truc sans intérêt. Elle a tort, je ne suis pas homo… _»

Blaine referma le journal et s'attela à ses devoirs à contre cœur.

* * *

PDV KURT

« _Tes mains tremblent, Kurt. Tu vas te trahir, tout le monde va savoir que tu es ce que ces footballers prétendent : un incapable, un gay qui ne sert à rien à part dégoûter les autres,_ pensa Kurt. »

Le châtain grimaça et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson camel. Il était toujours tellement terrifié à l'idée d'aller au lycée. Il arrivait de moins en moins à se concentrer en cours, il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses inquiétudes. L'angoisse était en lui chaque jour plus grande, tapie dans son ventre, elle rampait doucement et vicieusement pour conquérir sa poitrine, comprimer son cœur et nouer douloureusement sa gorge.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de McKinley, et rajusta maladroitement son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule. Il alla rejoindre Mercedes et lui sourit.

Sourire, sourire, sourire. Toujours. Rien ne devait le trahir.

Il suivit son amie à son cours de Mathématiques avancés, lorsqu'il se glaça. Il avait oublié son livre dans son casier. Y retourner, seul, risquant de tomber sur Karofsky, était risqué… Mais il avait besoin de l'ouvrage. Il informa Mercedes qu'il se dépêchait de retourner à son casier et qu'il revenait rapidement.

Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put, et attrapa son livre dans son casier. Le garçon avait l'horrible impression d'être le personnage principal d'un film d'épouvante, et que son bourreau pouvait survenir à chaque instant, sans qu'il s'en doute. Son cœur battait violemment, son ventre était si noué qu'il était sur le point de vomir et ses mains tremblaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se retourna hâtivement et repartit vers sa salle de classe, lorsqu'il fut brutalement poussé. Ses coudes heurtèrent le sol, ainsi que ses genoux. Ses cahiers s'éparpillèrent autour de lui, et il s'affaira rapidement à les ramasser en ne regardant pas derrière lui il savait qui c'était. Karofsky.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de faire du mal, l'horreur ? l'apostropha le footballer.

- Qu…Quoi ? balbutia Kurt.

- Tu contamines les hétéros autour de toi, maintenant. J'ai vu Anderson se tenir tout près de toi quand je t'ai poussé, pour te consoler sûrement. Il est populaire et hétéro, ne lui gâche pas cette chance avec ton comportement de petit homo égoïste. Tu devrais te pendre. Tu rejoindrais ton idiote de mère comme ça, même si je doute qu'elle veuille de toi avec ta bizarrerie.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kurt et se mirent malgré lui à couler. Ces mots étaient trop durs. Sûrement vrais, mais trop durs.

« _Ressaisis-toi, Kurt. Il a raison, mais tu dois aller en Maths,_ s'intima-t-il. » Comme ankylosé, il se releva et s'enfuit. Il s'affala sur sa chaise en cours de maths, ignora les questions de Mercedes et se contenta de faire acte de présence. Dieu, il en avait assez de cette vie.

* * *

Il se sentait comme dans un rêve. Il errait, ignorant le regard de quelques élèves visiblement effarés de le croiser à cette heure. Les couloirs étaient presque vides, et il n'avait pas rangé son vélo précipitamment avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans son cours. Non, il n'était pas essoufflé et mal réveillé…

Blaine Anderson était à l'heure. Attendez… Quoi ? Répétez _ranger_, il y a eu une erreur de transmission.

Il s'était levé à temps, était parti avec un peu d'avance et était arrivé tôt, même en avance. Encore un peu déboussolé par ce changement, il décida de filer aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir le visage, lorsqu'il s'arrêta en passant devant celles des filles. Il venait bien d'entendre la voix de Santana, non ?

Haha, non. C'était trop tentant. Qui parle dans les toilettes, sérieusement ?

Son esprit facétieux s'empara de nouveau de lui, et il entra le plus discrètement possible afin de la surprendre. Ce qu'il vit le figea : Brittany assise sur un des lavabos, Santana entre ses jambes, et toutes deux en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de la latino épousaient et caressaient doucement les hanches de la blonde, et celle-ci avait noué ses longues jambes autour de la taille de sa partenaire. Blaine cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, persuadé qu'il n'était pas réveillé. Abasourdi, il recula lentement.

Il avait une ou deux fois lancé quelques remarques à Santana qui était très proche de Brittany, un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé… Que c'était à ce point là !

Toujours hébété, il trébucha sur son lacet et fit grincer la porte Santana leva la tête, et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qui venait de provoquer le bruit, ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. La peur passa dans les yeux de Santana, puis la panique, et la colère, accompagnée de honte. Déstabilisé par cette avalanche d'émotions, Blaine se retourna sans un mot et s'enfuit. Quelques couloirs plus loin, il s'arrêta, haletant. Pourquoi cela le perturbait tant ?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si incroyable que sa pire ennemie qui couchait avec tous les mecs du lycée se tape aussi sa meilleure amie ? Et pourquoi Kurt avait tellement l'air d'un ange épuisé lorsqu'il a passé la porte il y a quelques secondes ? Blaine secoua la tête et se concentra sur le garçon.

Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient presque inquiétants, un peu trop importants. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses mains tremblaient. Que se passait-il ?

Lorsque Kurt s'aperçut du regard de Blaine sur lui, il baissa la tête et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Et merde, Blaine avait oublié leur malentendu… Il fallait qu'il répare ça, absolument.

Il se précipita pour suivre le châtain qui s'était déjà enfuit loin de lui, et tomba de nouveau sur une scène qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de voir –cela faisait déjà deux fois depuis à peine dix minutes… Jamais plus il n'arriverait en avance.

Karofsky ne se coltinait pas Azimio, son ami idiot, et avait coincé Kurt contre un casier, alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir –excepté Blaine, qui se cachait. Le plus petit semblait terrifié et tremblait, ce qui brisa le cœur de Blaine.

- Laisse-moi, David… S'il te plaît… supplia Kurt. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, aujourd'hui…

- Si : tu existes. Et l'affaire Anderson est toujours d'actualité.

Blaine haussa un sourcil à la dernière phrase. De quoi parlait l'autre abruti ? Il devrait aller aider Kurt mais... Il voulait savoir.

- Il ne me parlera plus, je m'en suis assuré ! Je ne veux qu'il me fasse plus de mal que tu ne fais déjà… murmura presque pour lui-même Kurt.

- Bien, tu suis les ordres au moins, susurra Karofsky. Tu vois que tu n'es pas si inutile, petit gay. Ta mère n'aurait peut-être pas si honte de toi, même si elle est _morte_, fit le footballer en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Kurt ne répondit rien, et ravala courageusement ses larmes. Blaine plaqua une main sur sa bouche, bouillant de colère et abasourdi face à tant de cruauté. Karofsky donna alors à Kurt un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, et le châtain haleta de douleur. Le footballer leva le poing une deuxième fois, mais c'en était déjà beaucoup trop pour Blaine.

- Arrête ! s'écria Blaine en surgissant de sa cachette. Tout de suite.

Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de larmes, effaré que le bouclé soit là. Karofsky tressaillit mais ne s'éloigna pas du plus petit.

- Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? se moqua la brute en jugeant la petite silhouette de Blaine avec un œil méprisant.

- Dégage, ordonna le bouclé en s'approchant de lui. Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois.

Karofsky ne bougea pas, et le brun le frappa sans hésitation, rapidement, puis enchaîna sur un autre coup, et un troisième. Ce que le footballer ignorait, c'est que Blaine était bien plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait et pratiquait la boxe depuis longtemps.

- Ok, ok ! Arrête ! supplia-t-il.

- Laisse Kurt tranquille. De toutes les manières. On s'est compris, mauviette ? menaça Blaine. Sinon j'irai raconter à tout le monde ce qui vient de se passer.

- D'accord, accepta à contre cœur la brute.

- Dégage. Barre-toi, insista Blaine en élevant le ton, furieux.

Le colosse se releva tant bien que mal et se précipita à l'opposé. Aussitôt qu'il se fut éloigné, Blaine s'agenouilla près de Kurt, qui était plié en deux, se tenant étroitement le ventre, là où avait frappé Karofsky.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure, tout ça ? murmura Blaine.

- Plusieurs mois, souffla Kurt.

- Merde, Kurt… soupira l'autre. Pourquoi gardes-tu ça pour toi ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas, la tête entre les genoux. Blaine s'aperçut alors qu'il pleurait, ses épaules se soulevant par saccades.

- Je n'en peux plus… sanglota Kurt.

- Eh, eh, chuchota doucement Blaine. Ça va. C'est fini. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant.

- Et s'il revient ? paniqua soudain Kurt. Ou qu'il envoie Azimio ? Je ne le supporte plus, Blaine. C'est trop.

- Je m'en occuperais, le rassura Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? murmura Kurt.

Blaine attrapa la joue douce du garçon, et le fit se tourner vers lui. Les larmes qui noyaient son regard bleu lui serrèrent le cœur une fois de plus, et il passa délicatement son pouce pour les essuyer. Kurt écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, ses joues brûlaient et il réprimait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses hoquets, en se tenant toujours le ventre. Le bouclé passa alors une main dans ses cheveux et soupira de rage. Pourquoi de tels connards existaient, et comment pouvaient-ils blesser un ange ? Kurt le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant ce qu'il allait faire. Blaine remarqua alors avec horreur qu'il avait maigri depuis leur première rencontre. L'angoisse d'aller au lycée affronter ses brutes en était sûrement la cause… Le châtain méritait tellement mieux. Il était si magnifique, si innocent ! Oh pitié, Blaine se serait cru sorti tout droit d'un film d'amour à la noix... Il écarquilla malgré tout les yeux en pensant à ça. Lorsqu'on était hétéro, on ne pense pas à un garçon comme ça, si ? Les papillons dans son ventre ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper.

Une fois de plus, son silence s'était trop prolongé. Le regard de Kurt passa d'attentif à honteux, et il fit un geste pour se lever et se dégager de la proximité de Blaine. Celui-ci le retint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, au juste ? demanda Kurt en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Après tout, toi qui es si populaire, tu n'as pas à traîner avec moi. Pas à m'aider, pas à me remonter le moral. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut, toutes les filles veulent sortir avec toi. Alors laisse-moi. Laisse-moi me faire taper, humilier, insulter. Être intéressé par toi sans pouvoir transparaître la moindre émotion ne m'avance à rien de plus qu'à d'avantage de problèmes et de souffrances ! Un jour, quelqu'un aura bien le courage de me tuer, et tout le monde ira beaucoup mieux !

Il éclata en sanglots violents et incontrôlables. Blaine, tremblant face à cette explosion, souleva facilement le garçon et le posa doucement sur ses genoux. Le châtain s'accrocha à tee-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du bouclé, en proie à de terribles soubresauts. Celui-ci lui caressa le dos, l'autre bras lui enserrant la taille pour le tenir collé à lui, et lui murmura des mots apaisants, tout en réfléchissant. Kurt avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait, et cette nouvelle le réjouit sûrement plus que nécessaire. Inconsciemment, il attira l'autre garçon un peu plus contre lui.

Qu'avait-il à perdre en étant avec Kurt ? Sa popularité, bien sûr. Mais à quoi sert la popularité et si on ne peut pas être soi-même ?

Doucement, Blaine leva le menton du châtain de façon à ce qu'il soit face à lui. Leurs nez se touchaient, et la main de Blaine quitta le dos du garçon pour caresser doucement sa joue. Celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit lentement, une lueur d'espoir et d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Blaine n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, et son cœur se gonfla. Il se pencha alors, et déposa un baiser hésitant sur les lèvres incroyablement douces de l'autre garçon. Kurt se figea, puis répondit au baiser tendre du bouclé, un peu timide. Blaine sourit et pressa un peu plus Kurt contre lui tout en prolongeant leur baiser. Comme quoi, voir sa pire ennemie peloter une autre fille n'est pas une mauvaise chose si cela mène à ce résultat...

Blaine sortit des vestiaires souriant et rêveur, les joues légèrement rouges. Kurt avait déclaré ne pas être près à officialiser leur relation, par peur des brutes –« et aussi, avait-il ajouté, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois gay. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec un mec avant, je me trompe ?». Acceptant, il avait laissé Kurt partir un peu avant. Il fut soudain plaqué contre un mur craignant que ce soit Karofsky qui souhaitait se venger, il serra la mâchoire d'avance et ferma les yeux. Une voix féminine, qu'il reconnut comme celle de Santana, siffla, ce qui le surprit :

- Si tu t'avises de dire quoi que ce soit, je te… Non. Ton petit protégé, tu vois, le petit ange ? Si tu racontes quoi de ce soit, la moindre bribe de ce que tu as vu ce matin… Je ferais de sa vie un enfer sur Terre. Tu as compris, Minimoy ?

Blaine voulait rassurer la latino, lui dire qu'il la comprenait mieux que personne… Mais le seul mot qu'il parvint à sortir fut : « O…Oui. ».

Elle le libéra et fila en cours. En entrant dans sa classe, il apprit qu'il avait deux heures de permanence, car son prof d'histoire était absent. Contrairement à une grande majorité d'élèves, Blaine ne déplora pas le sommeil perdu, bien au contraire, il bénissait le lycée de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Il fit un sourire charmeur à Kurt, et s'amusa de voir les joues du garçon se teinter légèrement. Blaine prononça sans bruit « Toilettes ? », et Kurt rougit une fois de plus, parut hésiter un peu puis hocha la tête. Le pion qui les gardait tombant de sommeil, la permanence entière était levée, assise sur les tables, discutant, interpellant, riant, et certains couples s'embrassaient même dans un coin. Leur sortie passerait inaperçue. Kurt sortit le premier, et Blaine se força à attendre deux minutes, fébrile, avant d'emprunter la même route en marmonnant une excuse à une Quinn sceptique. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Kurt adossé contre le lavabo, livide. Inquiet, Blaine s'approcha de lui.

- Kurt, que ce passe-t-il ? C'est encore Karofsky ? Je vais aller le…

- Tu l'as raconté ? coupa Kurt. A Santana.

- Qu… Non ! Pourquoi ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Elle est venue me voir, et elle m'a dit je cite, « Lady Hummel, tu pourras dire à ton amant que si il ne respecte pas sa parole, je dirais tout. »

Il se tourna vers Blaine, les yeux humides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour qu'il y ait besoin de menaces ? Si quelqu'un sait que tu es avec moi, tu as conscience que tu perdras ta popularité ?

- C'est donc ça, siffla Blaine.

- Qu…Quoi ? balbutia Kurt.

- Je ne te pensais comme ça, lança amèrement Blaine. Je te pensais tellement différent de ces idiotes de filles.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'utilises pour ma popularité ! s'énerva Blaine.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! s'offusqua Kurt.

Blaine soupira et secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Attends, murmura Kurt. S'il te plaît.

Le bouclé s'arrêta presque malgré lui à cette voix suppliante, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si je t'utilisais pour être populaire, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais officialisé tout ça ? fit doucement Kurt.

Le brun se retourna et décroisa les bras, toute sa colère s'envolant quand son regard tomba sur la petite silhouette de Kurt, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, l'air mal à l'aise et timide. Sans hésitation, Blaine s'avança et le colla à lui.

- Eh, je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si compromettant sur Santana ?

- Elle était en train de peloter Brittany, lâcha Blaine.

Kurt s'écarta de Blaine, surpris.

- LA Santana ?

- LA Santana, confirma Blaine en souriant.

- Je n'aurais jamais… C'est… Après tout, c'est plausible, fit Kurt avec une petite moue.

- Elle a menacé de faire de ta vie un enfer si je racontais quoi que ce soit.

- MA vie ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Parce que Santana est très douée pour démasquer les secrets et… hésita Blaine.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Santana te menace de _me_ faire du mal, Blaine ? insista Kurt.

- Parce que je tiens à toi, et qu'elle l'a compris, murmura Blaine, gêné.

Il leva la tête pour observer la réaction de Kurt. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés, et ne faisait aucun bruit. Craignant de l'avoir effrayé, Blaine le poussa doucement contre le lavabo, et captura ses lèvres. Ils partirent dans un baiser tendre, et Kurt parut s'apaiser, puis Blaine caressa la joue du châtain.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec les relations, et que tu as toujours peur qu'on te blâme d'être gay et de sortir avec un garçon. Pour moi aussi, c'est tout nouveau, ajouta Blaine en rougissant un peu. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne te presse en rien. Tant que je peux continuer à faire ça, fit Blaine en posant doucement un baiser dans le cou de Kurt, et passer du temps avec toi, te protéger de ceux qui veulent te faire du mal, ça me suffit pour l'instant.

- Je… Merci, Blaine, murmura Kurt. Merci. J'ai… J'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te lèves la peur au ventre, que tu perdes de ta joie de vivre seulement parce que tu veux être avec moi officiellement, sans nous cacher. Je ne veux pas faire encore plus de dégâts que je n'en ai déjà causés

- Des dégâts ? Comment pourrais-je être un dégât par ta faute ?

- J'aurais transformé un hétéro populaire et drôle en gay qui va finir « au fond du trou », murmura Kurt, la voix nouée. Les gens vont encore plus me haïr.

- Oh… Viens là, fit Blaine en l'attirant dans son étreinte.

Il se recula alors avec Kurt dans les bras, puis s'adossa au mur et glissa de façon à se retrouver assis, le châtain blotti contre lui sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa le dos, et murmura :

- Je ne te hais pas, moi.

- Je sais, Blaine. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de penser que je n'ai pas déçu tout le monde…

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, le gronda Blaine, le cœur serré de l'entendre dire de telles choses. Tu es parfait.

- Embrasse-moi, Blaine, demanda doucement Kurt.

Kurt se positionna de façon à que chacune de ses longues jambes soient de chaque côté de Blaine. Celui-ci se redressa et prit le visage de Kurt en coupe, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le brun caressa alors la pommette de l'autre garçon avec son pouce. Ce geste tendre fit doucement gémir Kurt, et il l'attira contre lui en attrapant sa nuque.

- Pris sur le fait à ton tour, Anderson.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent précipitamment, paniqués. Kurt était à califourchon sur Blaine adossé au mur, et aucun ne pensa à bouger, trop abasourdis. Santana se trouvait devant eux, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, profitant de son avantage.

- Alors, tu vois ce que ça fait ? siffla Santana. Je me tais si tu en fais autant, parce que j'ai un dossier, susurra la latino en secouant son portable qui affichait plusieurs photos d'eux.

Elle commença à quitter la pièce, lorsque Kurt l'interpella.

- Santana. Attends, s'il te plaît.

Contrairement à Blaine, qui ne pouvait pas résister à une telle supplication de Kurt, elle hésita.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, lady Hummel ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! protesta Blaine.

- Ça va, Blaine, le rassura Kurt. Je vois ce que ressens Santana. Elle est amoureuse de Brittany, elle n'ose pas se l'avouer, et elle a peur de représailles.

- Tu… murmura Santana en se retournant.

- Oui, je sais. Pour toi, Brittany n'est pas qu'une simple façon de te détendre. Tu en es amoureuse, et tu as peur de ce que ça provoque en toi. Tu as peur de ce que les gens diront dans ton dos, parce que c'est dur, pas vrai ? railla Kurt. De se retrouver de l'autre côté.

Santana fit à ce moment une tête qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une biche qui voyait un camion arriver devant elle, et un bébé phoque (aucun rapport, mais Blaine adorait les bébés phoques.)

- Tu vas le raconter ? marmonna-t-elle.

Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable. La réponse de Kurt ne tarda pas :

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que Blaine et toi vous ressemblez sans le savoir, et pas qu'un peu, sourit Kurt. Et que je ne voudrais pas que ça m'arrive.

La brune entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Kurt eut l'air attendri et amusé, puis quelque chose s'éclaira dans son regard.

- Je vais y aller. Blaine, je voudrais que tu parles avec Santana. Et avant de protester comme des enfants de quatre ans, coupa-t-il en voyant les deux bruns ouvrir la bouche, si, c'est une bonne idée. Partagez vos expériences, ok ? Allez, j'y vais.

- Attends ! protesta Blaine en s'approchant de lui.

- Blaine, essayes au moins de lui parler, soupira Kurt en jetant un coup d'oeil à la silhouette mal à l'aise de Santana. Elle est dans un environnement qu'elle ne connait pas –les toilettes hommes-, elle est perdue et déstabilisée… Aide-la.

- Alors, de un, tu es tellement gentil avec les autres, et de deux, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'arrêtais.

Kurt eut l'air surpris, mais fondit lorsque Blaine l'embrassa. Le brun posa une main dans le bas du dos du châtain pour l'attirer à lui, et l'autre garçon entoura ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

- Quand vous aurez arrêté de vous peloter, vous me direz ce que je dois faire, au juste ? coupa Santana d'une voix aigre.

Blaine maugréa et se détacha de Kurt à contre cœur. Celui-ci rit légèrement puis sortit en soufflant un baiser au brun qui fit un grand sourire.

- Bon, les licornes et la niaiserie sont rangées, on peut avoir une conversation sans arcs-en-ciel et regards rêveurs maintenant ? exigea Santana.

- Pff, oui, confirma Blaine avec un léger soupir. Comment est-ce que tu as compris que tu aimais Brittany ?

La brune écarquilla les yeux, visiblement déstabilisée.

- Eh bien euh je… On couchait ensemble de temps à autre, pour… Satisfaire mes envies, on va dire, et j'ai finalement compris que ce n'était pas que physique, balbutia Santana. Et toi ? Comment est-ce que ton mec et toi vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

- On n'est pas ensemble, soupira Blaine. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est… Il a peur des représailles, et il a été traumatisé par Karofsky qui le harcelait parce qu'il est gay, alors il a peur que je vive la même chose.

- Oh, souffla Santana. Je suis désolée… Vous avez l'air tellement heureux ensemble, pourtant. Comment tu as compris que tu étais de l'autre bord ?

- J'ai rencontré Kurt et… Tout a changé. Il était toujours, toujours dans mes pensées. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, je me surprenais à songer que ses yeux étaient beaux… Tu vois ? Et toi avec Brittany ?

- Un peu près pareil, fit Santana. Comment est-ce que tu évacuais le stress ou les doutes ?

- Je tiens un journal intime.

- Rien que ça c'était plié, t'es gay, rit Santana.

- T'es bête, ricana Blaine. Tu devrais en faire aussi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ça m'a aidé à m'éclaircir les idées, à mieux comprendre ce que…

- Ça va, ça va. J'essayerai.

Blaine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque Santana l'interpella :

- Attends !

- Quoi ? fit le bouclé d'une voix agacée. Dépêche-toi, je voudrais aller voir Kurt. Et je n'aime pas le laisser seul dans les couloirs, pas avec Karofsky et Azimio qui traînent.

- Je… Suis désolée. D'avoir menacé Kurt et d'avoir fait pression sur toi à travers lui.

- Oh ! C'est pardonné, si tu t'en excuses.

Santana parut confuse, puis elle sortit de la pièce quasiment en courant.

* * *

PDV SANTANA

« _Euh… J'ai pris un vieux cahier de cours pour faire ce truc. Je ne vais en plus PAYER pour écrire un journal ! Et puis quoi aussi…_

_Le Hobbit m'a dit que je devais décrire un journal intime. Je précise, le Hobbit, c'est Blaine. On a peut-être parlés un peu, mais je ne l'appellerais pas Blaine pour autant. Il est et restera un Hobbit. Bref._

_Brittany ? Blonde, yeux bleus, adorable, innocente, enfantine. Y'a pas trente-six mots pour la décrire… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis amoureuse. Je ne sais même pas si je serais prête à afficher notre 'relation' si oui… Le Hobbit et Kurt non plus, visiblement. Pourtant, le nain est total sur lui et ça se voit… Porcelaine (Kurt) est idiot de ne pas le remarquer ! Il a sûrement peur que le Hobbit préfère les filles, finalement… N'importe quoi. Le peu de nanas avec qui il est sorti ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, ça se voyait à ses yeux quand je me foutais de lui et qu'une d'entre elles était à côté. Minimoy a toujours été gay, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré la bonne personne. Et cette bonne personne pour lui, c'est Kurt. Ils ont l'air si heureux quand ils sont ensembles._

_Oh mon Dieu ! Si quelqu'un lisait ça, on me croirait GENTILLE. Non mais allô, Santana Lopez sympa ? Et les ours polaires font du vélo avec un chapeau à pois. (Mes métaphores sont bizarres, JE SAIS. Etant mon journal, tu vas vite le savoir.)_

_Pour reparler du Hobbit, je ne le déteste pas vraiment. Je suis simplement… Jalouse de voir à quel point il est populaire, et sa vie avait l'air si simple. Il vit simplement, a des bonnes notes, pleins d'amis, habite probablement dans un quartier aisé, a des parents qui payent ce qu'il veut… C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il m'a vite agacé. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait les mêmes doutes que moi…_ »

Santana ferma le journal et alla se coucher, toujours un peu perturbée à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Le lendemain au lycée, lorsque la brune franchit la porte du lycée, une silhouette blonde et élancée lui sauta dans les bras. Une douce odeur de pêches, de framboises et de chewing-gum à la fraise fit frémir Santana, et l'étreinte délicate mais affectueuse de la blonde était tellement agréable… Santana soupira d'aise, puis rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut des regards de suspicion de certains élèves.

- Britt', lâche-moi, ordonna Santana doucement.

- Mais pourquoi ? geignit l'autre. J'aime bien faire des câlins ! C'est la façon qu'ont les licornes de se montrer leur amour, ou de faire revivre une autre licorne, expliqua-t-elle en exécutant une petite moue. Et tu sens la menthe poivrée et la cannelle, c'est agréable, sourit-elle.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, soupira la brune. Allez, on va en anglais.

Elles lièrent leurs petits doigts et partirent.

* * *

PDV BLAINE

Dieu, qu'il était magnifique. Kurt se trouvait sous l'abri bus, des écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, les mains dans les poches. Blaine lui avait demandé de l'attendre ici ce matin, pour qu'ils puissent faire le chemin ensemble avant de se séparer quelques centaines de mètres avant le lycée. Le bouclé s'approcha de lui, et enleva un écouteur d'une de ses oreilles.

- Salut, toi, fit Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt, qui sursauta légèrement.

Le châtain se tendit, et Blaine comprit vite le problème : de nombreuses brutes avaient dû arriver derrière lui pour lui chuchoter des paroles menaçantes à l'oreille. C'est vrai que ça devait être vachement stressant...

- Hé, calme-toi, c'est moi, le rassura doucement Blaine en le retournant de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Tout va bien, il ne va rien t'arriver.

- Je… Désolé, murmura Kurt. J'ai juste tellement l'habitude…

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, sourit Blaine. Est-ce qu'un de ces connards t'ont déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ? Si non, ils auraient dû.

Kurt rougit, puis fit un sourire timide.

- Tu viens ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois encore en retard, sinon ce sera noté dans ton dossier, grimaça Kurt en rangeant son iPod.

- Quelle chanson c'était ? s'enquit Blaine.

- Ecoute par toi-même, sourit Kurt en lui tendant un écouteur. Ça s'appelle « _Skinny Love_ », de Birdy. Si tu ne connais pas, tu es un ignorant.

Blaine rit légèrement et ferma les yeux alors que le piano entamait le morceau. La pédale accompagnait doucement l'instrument, et provoquait un léger bruit sourd lorsque que le ou la pianiste la soulevait. La voix de la chanteuse commença, et Blaine rouvrit les yeux, sûrement avec un air émerveillé sur le visage. Elle avait une voix d'ange, innocente, émouvante… Lorsque le refrain arriva, le brun saisit la main de Kurt, entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et lui tendit un écouteur pour qu'ils écoutent ensemble. Le châtain lui sourit, et ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'au lycée, écoutant silencieusement l'iPod de Kurt. Quelques rues avant le lycée, Blaine enleva leurs écouteurs, et arrêta Kurt. Celui-ci le fixa avec un air étonné, puis attendit ce que le brun allait faire.

- Je sais que j'en mourrais d'envie toutes les fois où je te verrais dans les couloirs et que je ne pourrais pas, alors, autant le faire un peu maintenant, chuchota Blaine en souriant.

Il entraîna Kurt dans un coin abrité des regards, puis l'embrassa. Le châtain sourit contre ses lèvres, fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de l'autre garçon, puis s'écarta quelques instants :

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aies renversé avec ton vélo. Et… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Moi aussi, sourit Blaine. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

* * *

- Licorne ! s'écria Brittany en se jetant sur Kurt.

- Qu…Quoi ?! balbutia celui-ci en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

- Tu es une licorne, fit très sérieusement la blonde en le fixant dans les yeux. Je le sais, Santana m'a raconté pour toi et B…

- Brittany ! l'avertit la latino. Pas ici.

Santana et Brittany venait de rejoindre Kurt dans les couloirs à l'interclasse, et Blaine les regardait de loin sans oser les rejoindre, par peur des brutes qui pourraient s'en prendre à Kurt pour ça. Il écoutait cependant la conversation avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est génial, continua la blonde. Je t'ai toujours admiré, tu sais. J'adore comment tu t'habilles, ça gère, tu as du goût pour un garçon, le complimenta Brittany.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Kurt, touché. Ça me fait plaisir.

Le bouclé, toujours à l'écart, fit un grand sourire, heureux. Quinn, avec qui il « discutait » (en fait, elle parlait dans le vide.), claqua des doigts, agacée.

- Oh, Blaine ! Depuis que tu as eu cet accident en vélo, tu es bizarre ! Toujours la tête ailleurs, et dès que ce mec, Kurt, est là, tu l'observes comme si tu voulais le manger ! Puck et moi, ça nous inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, enfin ?!

- Je… balbutia Blaine.

- Je suis ton amie, oui ou non ? soupira Quinn. Les amis sont faits pour écouter.

Blaine passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, puis soupira avant d'entraîner Quinn à l'écart. Celle-ci le fixa avec des yeux attentifs à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le bouclé prit une grande inspiration, puis entreprit de tout lui raconter : comment il se sentait lorsqu'il était avec Kurt, les sensations que le garçon provoquait en lui, les problèmes du châtain, la scène qu'il avait vu entre Karofsky et Kurt, le baiser, l'histoire de Santana et de Brittany, le chantage, la complicité entre lui et l'autre garçon, le trajet de ce matin, mais que celui-ci avait peur d'officialiser par peur des brutes… Quinn ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se décida enfin à parler :

- Alors… Tu es gay ?

- Ça te dérange ? répliqua Blaine, presque agressif. J'en ai assez des homophobes. Karofsky a fait tellement de mal à Kurt, je ne peux plus les supporter.

- Non, Blaine, le rassura doucement la jeune fille. Tu es toujours le même, pour moi. Et Puck sera du même avis. On s'en doutait un peu, en fait… ricana-t-elle.

Eeeeeeh, ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Bon, bref.

Le garçon s'autorisa enfin à sourire : il se sentait bien mieux, après avoir raconté tout ce qu'il cachait à sa meilleure amie.

- Et tu dis qu'il ne veut pas officialiser votre relation ? Et Santana avec Brittany non plus ?

- C'est ça, affirma Blaine.

- J'ai peut-être une idée… marmonna Quinn plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Avant qu'il puisse lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, la jeune fille était partie.

* * *

PDV KURT

Le cours de musique… Sûrement un des meilleurs cours de la journée. Il n'avait pas vraiment à travailler, il faisait ce qu'il aimait, et surtout Blaine partageait son cours. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit brièvement avant de baisser les yeux.

Blaine lui plaisait vraiment. Il en était même sûrement amoureux… D'ailleurs, ça le faisait flipper. Tout était arrivé si vite...

Mais Kurt était bloqué, il avait tellement peur que le bouclé subisse d'horribles choses à cause de lui... Quinn, une des amies de Blaine, leva la main :

- Monsieur, Blaine voudrait nous jouer quelque chose. Tiens, Blaine, je t'ai trouvé la partition.

Le bouclé s'empara de la feuille de papier. Il avait l'air assez stressé, et Santana, à côté de lui, posa une main rassurante sur son bras, provoquant des regards étonnés. Il se leva, s'assit sur le piano et prit la parole :

- Je… Voudrais dédier cette chanson à Kurt. Je pense à peu près toutes les paroles.

Le brun appuya les doigts sur les touches, et Kurt plaqua une main sur sa bouche, reconnaissant immédiatement la chanson. Une mélodie aux notes aigues et douces, des légers bruits sourds, provoqués par le soulèvement de la pédale… Et enfin, la voix de Blaine s'élevant doucement le bouclé reprenait « _Skinny Love_ ». Au refrain, Santana se leva et sa voix cuivrée accompagna celle de Blaine qui commençait à trembler légèrement.

A la fin de la chanson, Brittany applaudit à tout rompre, rapidement suivie par tous les autres élèves. La blonde se précipita dans les bras de la latino, puis l'embrassa chastement. Le fait que Santana ne la repousse pas eut l'air de la rendre heureuse, et toutes deux ignoraient les regards surpris et la majorité des garçons qui bavaient. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- T…Tu pleures ? Je… Je suis désolé ! Quinn a eu une mauvaise idée… Non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, balbutia le bouclé.

- C'était une bonne idée, coupa Kurt en souriant. Très bonne, même... J'ai juste peur que tu sois malmené comme je l'étais.

- Qu'importe. Maintenant, je suis là pour te protéger, et nous avons des amis, sourit Blaine à son tour.

- Merci, chuchota le châtain.

Blaine déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon, puis murmura :

- Je...

Il hésita.

- Je crois que... Bon, ça me fait un peu flipper, mais... Je crois que je t'aime, Kurt, sourit-il en rougissant et en attrapant une de ses mains avant de lier leurs doigts.

* * *

_6 mois plus tard…_

- Les hippopotames ne pondent des œufs de Pâques qu'en grande nécessité, quand les lapins de Pâques sont malades, expliqua Brittany. C'est pour ça que certains œufs sont si gros. Et les licornes les livrent, parce que les licornes sont gentilles et sont très occupées. Toi, tu es une licorne Kurtounet.

- Je livre des œufs de Pâques, alors ? s'amusa le châtain.

Les deux amis étaient assis sous les gradins, écoutant « _Skinny Love_ » avec chacun un écouteur et discutant de tout et de rien.

Blaine et Santana arrivèrent, encore en se disputant. Kurt et Brittany se regardèrent, et soupirèrent en même temps, un peu agacés.

- Puisque je te dis que non, Captain America n'est pas un bon film ! insista Santana.

- Bien sûr que si il l'est…

Blaine s'arrêta en remarquant Kurt et Brittany les fixant. Ses yeux se radoucirent lorsque son regard s'attarda sur Kurt, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous écoutez ? s'enquit-il.

- « Skinny Love », répondit Brittany avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, continua Kurt, mais cette chanson me rappelle vaguement une journée magique. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ce jour là ?

- Kurt ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? s'étonna Brittany. C'est la journée officielle des licornes, on s'est tous mis officiellement en couple…

Alors que Kurt riait, les deux bruns échangèrent un regard –la dispute sur Captain America était passée- et se sourirent. Dire que tout avait commencé par un accident de vélo…

* * *

**Fin.**

**Alors, une review, une critique ?**


End file.
